new school new life
by saikurapika-2
Summary: bagaimanakah kehidupan sasuke saat dia pindah ke sebuah sekolah yang tidak ternama, intrik, penghianatan dan sebagainya terjadi, sasusai/sasunaru but not yaoi, sedikit fans service sasusai
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY:: SAIKURAPIKA

WARNING :OOC GAJE ABAL KRIUK DLDLD

MAINT CAST :: Sai, sasuke , naruto, dll

Menjadi Siswa di sebuah sekolah yang tidak ternama itu rasanya seperti berada di tempat yang jauh dari peradaban, siswa-siswa yang tak mempunyai kemampuan apapun dan hanya mengejar gelar lulus SMA. Ya itulah yang kurasa saat ini, namaku Sasuke Uchiha dan aku baru saja Duduk di kelas 11.

Sekolah jelek ini sebenarnya bukan pilihanku, tetapi pilihan kakak ku. Dia menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang tidak mempunyai nama terkenal, ini semua karena aku kalah taruhan saat beberapa hari yang lalu. Maka dengan terpaksa aku pindah ke sekolah ini, Menyesal... Tidak juga. Karena disini aku menjadi orang yang paling pandai mungkin?

Siswa di kelas ku sendiri cuma ada lima orang saja termasuk aku, di hari pertama aku menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini saja itu sudah menjadi suatu kehebohan tersendiri. Ya... Maklum saja sekolahku yang dulu berada di samping sekolah ini.

Konoha International School, dulu tempatku menimbah ilmu dan bahkan teman-temanku berkali-kali mengirimi ku Email ketika mereka tahu aku pindah kesekolah ini, komentar mereka cukup beragam saat aku pindah ke Nami Shiroi School.

Bahkan teman akrab ku si Naruto menjadi semakin cerewet atas kepindahanku disini, ya mau bagaimana lagi ini semua sudah menjadi bayaran atas kekalahanku dalam taruhan Balap Motor dengan itachi-niichan, menyebalkan?

"Sasuke-kun, jiraiya-sensei memangil mu ke ruangannya" ini adalah teman sekelasku, namanya Sai. Dia orang paling aneh dan dia selalu tersenyum, dan senyumanya itu sangat menyebalkan. Sai dia termasuk orang yang sedikit memiliki bakat, mungkin?

Dia tak pernah berhenti membuat sketsa-sketsa lukisan dan desain-desain suatu benda, cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang desainer ternama. Tapi soal pelajaran biasa nilainya di bawah rata-rata, dan aku membenci dia karena senyumnya yang terasa aneh.

"hn.." Aku bangkit dari duduk ku beranjak keluar dari kelas ini. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menuju kantor Guru, ya.. Sekolah ini terlalu kecil berbanding terbalik dengan KIS.

Ruang Guru amat rapi dan bersih, alat-alat mahal tak ku jumpai disini. Hanya sebuah komputer Tua yang berada di meja yang rapi dan bersih.

"ehm.. Sasuke-kun, bapak memangil mu kesini karena bapak ingin meminta mu untuk ikut serta dalam pertandingan tahunan seluruh sekolah di perfektur konohagakure"

"..."

"mungkin dulu waktu kamu sekolah di Konoha International School tidak pernah mengikuti kompetisi ini"

"ehm.. Maksud Sensei kompetisi survivor di hutan"

"akh... Rupanya kau tahu Sasuke?"

"sedikit"

"jadi.. Bapak harap kamu bersedia ikut, karena sekolah ini kekurangan orang"

"baik Sensei"

"nah.. Ini formulir kompetisi, tolong bagikan kekelas mu ya"

Aku mengambil kertas formulir itu, kemudian aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan membungkuk pada Jiraiya Sensei.

Kompetisi tahunan, akh... Ini seperti mimpi karena aku tanpa menunggu seleksi langsung bisa ikut serta menjadi salah satu peserta.

Tapi jika kau menjadi seorang siswa di sebuah sekolah yang ternama, kau harus mengikuti seleksi untuk ikut lomba ini.

Bahkan siswa disini sudah biasa saja menghadapi sebuah kompetisi-kompetisi seperti ini, dan mereka tidak heboh sama sekali.

Sedangkan waktu di K.I.S, semua siswa akan heboh mendengar kabar soal kompetisi seperti ini.

Jungle survivor adalah kompetisi bergengsi yang tiap tahun diadakan oleh seluruh sekolah di perfektur Konohagakure, nama sekolah menjadi taruhan di kompetisi ini.

"hn.." aku menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada seorang pemuda berambut Nanas.

"apa ini?"

"formulir Jungle survivor"

Pemuda di depanku ini hanya menguap sambil merentangkan tanganya, ia dengan malas menerima kertas itu sambil bergumam 'Mendokusai'.

"apa aku juga dapat?" ujar teman-teman sekelas ku ketika aku menyodorkan kertas pada Shikamaru nara.

"ya.. Kita semua dapat, mau tidak mau kita harus mau" cerocos pemuda berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal bernama Rock Lee.

"akh... Aku akan membawa banyak makanan" gumam seorang bertubuh tambun sambil meneteskan air liurnya, dia bernama Chouji akimichi.

Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya melirik kertas itu dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya membuat sketsa lagi(?)

"Jadi.. Siapa yang akan menjadi ketua team kita?" pemuda berambut mangkok itu menatap kami berempat.

"kita putuskan pada rapat rutinan sabtu malam oke" celoteh Shikamaru sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

Sai tersenyum tipis, Lee mengepalkan tanganya penuh semangat dan Chouji tetap meneteskan liurnya. Benar-benar kumpulan oarang-orang aneh?

oOo

Mataku terasa sangat mengantuk, dan aku sekarang tengah membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk ku.

Sekolah yang mempunyai sedikit murid itu sangat menyiksa bagaimana tidak, kita akan ketahuan saat tidak mempedulikan pelajaran tersebut. Ya... Walaupun pelajaran itu sangat mudah untuk ku.

Tapi, cara mengajar di sekolah itu berbeda dari K.I.S, sangat jauh berbeda. Jika di K.I.S semua murid boleh menggunakan jaringan internet dan memakai laptop di dalam kelas untuk menunjang pelajaran mereka. Tapi di N.S.S semua di lakukan secara manual, bahkan kami di perbolehkan keluar masuk kelas mencari buku dalam pertpustakaan.

N.S.S tidak boleh di angap remeh, buku di perpustakaan sekolah itu cukup lengkap. Bahkan Buku yang sangat langkah pun ada disana.

DRRRRTTTTT...

Phonesell ku bergetar diatas kursi warna biru gelap yang ada di sudut kamar ku, benar-benar menganggu istirahat siang ku.

Kuhampiri Phonesell ku itu. Dan kulihat sebuah pesan dari Sai.

Ya tadi sebelum kami pulang, aku dan Sai saling bertukar nomer Phonesell. Dia bilang "ini demi kemenangan sekolah kita"

Menyebalkan sekali anak itu, baru saja aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk ku dia sudah mengirim sebuah pesan.

'Sasuke-kun, nanti malam kita berkumpul di rumahku'

apa? Dia bilang berkumpul di rumahnya? Rumahnya saja aku tidak tahu, dasar bodoh.

'Hn..., aku tidak tahu rumah mu, jadi jemput aku saja'

kubalas sekenanya pesan dari Sai tersebut dan tak lama kemudian dia membalas pesan ku.

'ok.. Aku jemput, nanti jam 7 malam ^_^'

Setelah selesai kubaca pesan itu, aku menaruh lagi phonesell ku ke atas meja belajar ku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan kuputuskan untuk mandi biar badan ku terasa segar, dan ya.. Kaki ku terasa pegal karena aktifitas keluar masuk dalam kelas tadi siang.

oOo

Segar rasanya ketika selesai mandi, rambut sedikit basah dan tubuh terasa dingin. Kulihat refleksi diriku sendiri di kaca dan ya... Aku masih tetap tampan dan keren.

Ketika aku sedang asik merawat diri agar terlihat 'Cool', tiba-tiba saja phonesell ku berdering cukup keras. Dan ringtone khas untuk Naruto itu menggaung di dalam kamar ku yang bernuansa biru tua.

"hn..."

"Teme... Apa kau di rumah atau masih di sekolah mu?"

"aku di rumah"

"oke.. Teman-teman mengajak mu kumpul-kumpul di tempat biasa sekarang, apa kau bisa?"

"ia.. Dobe aku bisa, aku akan kesana segera"

flip...

Naruto memutuskan obrolan kami via telephone, kulirik jam sekali lagi dan sepertinya aku masih memeiliki beberapa waktu untuk berkumpul dengan Naruto sebelum berkumpul dengan Sai.

Apa penting berkumpul dengan anak-anak NSS? Akh... Masa bodoh toh mereka cuma rapat penentuan ketua team saja?

Motor matic kesayanganku sudah ku keluarkan dari garasi rumahku, sebelum berangkat aku berpamitan pada Ibu. Ya... Maklum saja Ibu ku itu orang yang mudah cemas dan selalu khawatir, bahkan aku yang sudah sebesar ini masih dia anggap seperti anak kecil.

"Ibu aku berangkat" teriak ku dari atas motor matic ku, kulajukan motor matic ku menuju sebuah Cafe yang sering ku kunjungi saat aku masih sekolah di Konoha International School.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit aku sudah sampai disana, Neji, Naruto, Sasori dan gaara sudah ada disana sedang menikmati cappucino.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika aku memasuki cafe tersebut, dan langsung saja aku menuju tempat mereka berkumpul.

Aku memilih duduk di sebelah Sasori, karena dia orang yang paling pendiam di antara kami. Kalau aku duduk di sebelah Naruto bisa-bisa telingaku rusak, Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki suara paling keras di antara kami semua.

Kami saling bercanda mengejek satu sama lain, dan yang menjadi bahan ejekan kami selalu Naruto. Ya.. Karena dia memiliki berjuta emosi, hahahaha... Ini menyenangkan dan aku melirik kearah jam tanganku dan aku mendapati jam setengah sembilan malam. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang itu, lagi pula aku tidak berminat dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Sas.. Bagaimana dengan sekolah baru mu itu?" ucap Neji sambil menaruh kembali gelas cappucino-nya.

"lumayan, disana tidak ada yang namanya PR"

"wah... Pasti menyenangkan itu Sas, jadi tidak perlu memeras otak seperti kita" sahut Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Entah kenapa saat aku melirik lagi jam tanganku, ada sebuah perasaan tak enak. Ya seperti perasaan bersalah pada Sai yang sepertinya menunggu ku.

Phonesell ku matikan agar tak ada yang menganggu ku di saat aku berkumpul dengan anak-anak K.S.I, tapi... Aku menjadi sedikit gelisah. Bagaimana jika nanti ibu marah atau itachi marah padaku karena membiarkan Sai menungguku dirumah.

Phonesell kunyalakan lagi(?), dan ya... Yang benar saja?

Banyak pesan yang masuk ke phonesell ku itu, akh... Ini menyebalkan.

"he.. Sasuke ada apa ha?" Sugietsu yang baru saja datang tengah mengamatiku yang sedang gelisah ini.

"hn... Tidak apa-apa"

"apa... Itachi-san mengirimu pesan agar cepat pulang?" ledek Naruto.

"hn...bukan, ada tamu keluarga yang mengharuskan ku pulang" kilahku sambil berdiri dari kursi ku, entah kenapa aku berbohong seperti ini dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa?

Aku benar-benar ingin pulang dan melihat keadaan di rumah, apa Sai sudah pulang atau menungguku?

Untunglah jalanan saat ini tidak begitu padat sehingga membuatku mampu mengebut di jalan yang terasa lenggang ini.

Tembok pagar dan gerbang rumahku terlihat kokoh, aku menyuruh Satpam untuk membuka kan pintu gerbang. Setelah ku parkirkan motor matic ku segera mungkin aku masuk kedalam rumah, ada hal yang aneh ku temui disini.

Lampu tempat Ayahku bermain Shogi menyala, tempat Itachi-niichan mengerjakan pekerjaan seni-nya juga menyala terang.

Mungkin biasanya aku terlalu masa bodoh dengan hal seperti ini, tapi kali ini sangat berbeda. Kenapa dua lampu ruangan itu menyala?

Itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar bagiku, tak mau ambil pusing aku segera menuju dapur untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang sudah amat sangat kering.

Kudengar dari kejauhan ibu tengah memasak dan berbicara pada seseorang?

"bagaimana masakan Bibi?"

"enak sekali Bi, ini sangan luar biasa" jawab seseorang penuh dengan semangat, dan bagiku ini terdengar seperti suara Rock Lee.

"aku tidak sabar memakannya" sahut seseorang dengan gerutunya dan itu seperti suara Chouji Akimichi.

"Ibu, Chouji, Lee, kalian sedang apa?"

"wah... Sasuke sudah pulang, Ibu, Lee dan Chouji sedang memasak" jawab Ibuku penuh semangat dan senyum manis.

"iya Sas, aku dan Chouji sedang memasak dengan Bibi"

Jawab Lee sambil menunjuk kearah hasil masakan mereka, seketika itu pula pikiran ku tertuju pada ruangan Itachi dan Ayah.

Aku dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi melangkah dengan sangat terburu-buru dan ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan Ayah, kubuka sedikit pintu guna mengintip siapa yang menemani Ayah bermain Shogi.

Ternyata, Shikamaru Nara yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ayah. Wajah mereka nampak tegang dan sebuah rokok terselip di kedua bibir orang itu.

Dan sekarang aku tahu siapa yang ada bersama Itachi-nii, pasti dia adalah Sai. Pemuda seumuran denganku yang memiliki senyum menjengkelkan dan aku membencinya, senyum yang memuakan dan sulit di artikan dari pemuda seumuranku itu.

Kubuka pelan pintu yang berwarna coklat tua itu, kucoba mengintip kedalam ruangan itu. Yah... Benar saja Itachi-nii sedang berdiri di belakang Sai yang duduk di kursi kayu sambil menunjuk kearah kertas sketsa yang Sai pangku.

"wah... Lukisanmu bagus Sai, ini malah lebih tampan dari Sasuke?"

Apa dia bilang?

"ehm.. Bagiku.. Sasuke itu lebih tampan dari lukisan ini" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

Menyebalkan sekali dua orang ini, akh... Awas saja kalian nanti hem?

Tapi.. Tunggu dulu, tadi Sai bilang 'aku lebih tampan dari lukisan dia', tanpa terasa sunggingan senyum terukir di bibirku. Dan aku berharap perkataan Sai tentang diriku benar adanya(?)

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu, berpura-pura berjalan melewati pintu itu sebelum Itachi-nii membuka pintu ruang seni-nya.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, munculah sosok Itachi-nii dan Sai yang ada di belakangnya.

"baru pulang Sasuke-kun?"

"hn.."

"dasar payah"

"hn.." ucapku singkat sambil menatap tajam kearah Itachi-nii.

Sai menganguk kepadaku, kemudian ia berjalan meningalkan ku dan Itachi-nii, saat aku hendak meningalkan Itachi-nii. Dia Itachi Uchiha dengan se-enak jidatnya dengan tatapan horor menepuk pundak ku sambil berkata.

"kau payah, ingat setelah mereka pulang kita harus bicarakan ini?"

Ucap Itachi-nii sambil berlalu meningalkanku yang membatu di koridor rumah kami, aku menoleh kebelakang dimana Itachi-nii tengah berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sampai dia menghilang di tikungan sana.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'payah', apa dia mau menceramahiku soal anak-anak N.S.S yang ku tinggal begitu saja?

Dasar payah!

-oOo-

Aku, Ayah, Ibu, Itachi dan anak-anak NSS sedang duduk di meja makan. Ada yang berbeda kali ini, biasanya di meja makan kami diam dan tak mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikit pun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Ayah sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru tentang permainan mereka, Ibu malah mengobrol dengan Chouji dan Lee soal masakan, sedangkan Itachi-nii mengobrol soal seni dan sebagainya.

Ini sangat membuatku 'Bete', entah kenapa aku merasa kalau saat ini semua orang di rumah ini men-cuekan ku?

Sebenarnya seberapa besar anak-anak NSS merubah keluarga-ku yang terkenal dingini ini?

To be Countinued

hehehehe... Aku bawa ep ep baru... Kali ini ceritanya anak2 sma :p

ehm... Terimakasih udah mau baca2 epep abala aku,

senpai-senpai di fandom sasusai...

mohon kritiknya ya... Yg pedas banget...

Supaya ngebantu cara penulisanku in (n_n)v

oke... G banyak bacot lg, makasih udah baca and jgn lupa RnR please...

*goyang mirotic bareng tvxq*


	2. New School New Life

TITLE:: NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE

DISCLAIMER :: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY :: punya gue oke...

WARNING:: gaje, kriuk, typo(s), abal, newbie, berantakan, Sasuke pov, ooc, not yaoi but little fans service.

Naruto dkk aku buat agak sedikit jahat disini *disambit*

-(n_n)-

Aku duduk terdiam ketika Itachi-nii berdiri melipat tangan sambil menatapku tajam, sejak tadi dia terus berbicara panjang lebar dan aku tak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

Ini bagiku terlihat seperti seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan mata pelajaran, membosankan?

"kau tidak tahu sehebat apa mereka, dan aku tahu bagaimana anak-anak itu ketimbang teman-teman mu di Konoha International School!"

"tahu apa kau soal mereka!"

kami terdiam, dia menatapku dengan sedikit aura membunuh dan itu membuatku sedikit takut. Tapi mau bagaimana juga aku harus bisa melawan Itachi-nii.

"satu lagi, jangan pernah menghina anak-anak KIS!" Ucapku penuh amarah, aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan ingin rasanya keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan ini, itachi-nii menarik tanganku.

"aku tahu siapa anak-anak KIS, mereka hanya anak-anak manja yang mengandalkan uang orang tua mereka!"

Ku hempaskan tangan Itachi-nii, kemudian kutatap dia dengan aura membunuh. Yang benar saja.. Dia menghina teman-temanku, dan dia lebih mementingkan anak-anak NSS.

Amarah menguasaiku lagi, saat aku hendak berangkat sekolah Ibu menitipkan padaku sebuah bekal untuk Chouji. Yang benar saja, sekarang Ibu memperhatika Chouji dari pada aku. Bahkan Ibu bilang 'jangan pernah menukar bekal mu dengan punya Chouji"

Apa-apan itu?

Bahkan Ibu membuatkan bekal untuk si gendut itu, ini tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja.

Ketika aku sampai di depan gedung Sekolahku, Naruto yang sedang mengendarai motor maticnya memangilku.

"Teme...!"

Kulihat beberapa anak K.I.S melirik kearahku, tatapan mereka tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Padahal aku berharap mereka akan menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka yang seperti mengatakan ku sebagai penghianat, tapi tidak ku temukan di mata mereka padahal K.I.S adalah saingan berat mereka.

"Ada apa Dobe, kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

"Ehm.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku cuma" ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah tas kecil yang berisi bekal.

"Apa itu Sas?"

Aku melirik kearah tas kecil yang berisi bekal yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto.

"hn..cuma titipan Ibu-ku untuk salah satu siswa di kelas ku?"

"wah... Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

Demi apa, Naruto benar-benar seorang pemaksa. Tanpa ku izinkan dia menarik tas kecil itu dan melihat isinya, dia dapati Dua buah kotak bekal yang tadi Ibu siapkan untuk ku dan Chouji.

"sepertinya hidup mu sangat susah Sasuke-kun?" celetuk seseorang bermata lavender berambut panjang yang ia ikat hanya bagian bawah saja.

"apa maksudmu Neji?"

Belum sempat Neji menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba saja Handphone-ku berdering nyaring. Dan ya... Benar saja Sai menelpon-ku.

"ya ada apa?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak ingin terlambatkan?" celoteh Sai sambil menatapku dari lantai dua sekolah.

"hn!"

Ucapku singkat sambil menarik tas kecil yang tadi sudah di rebut oleh Naruto tadi.

"nanti kita bicarakan soal cara mengalahkan anak-anak NSS" pamit-ku pada Naruto dan Neji, dan ya benar saja Dua orang ini hanya diam kebingungan.

-oOo-

Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, karena para Guru menyuruh kami untuk melakukan Rapat penyusunan strategi dalam permainan Paint Ball dalam Jungle survivor nanti. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku takjub, ternyata anak-anak NSS selama Dua tahun menjadi juara dalam Kompetisi Paint Ball. Yang benar saja?

Shikamaru berdiri di depan kelas sambil menerangkan strategi pertempuran nanti, dan ya.. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menjatuhkan nama Sekolah ini, dan ada sedikit rasa puas ketika mengetahui soal strategi mereka.

Dengan secepatnya aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Neji soal startegi anak-anak NSS.

'Neji, aku tahu strategi anak-anak NSS, nanti sore kau datanglah ketempat biasanya bersama anak-anak yang lain"

Pesanku terkirim sempurna, aku yakin kalau Neji akan senang mendengar soal ini. Ya aku sedikit ingat waktu dulu soal neji mengeluh kekalahan K.I.S dalam permainan Paint Ball, dulu aku berfikir masa Bodoh soal siapa yang mengalahkan anak-anak K.I.S., Karena bagaimana juga K.I.S tahun kemaren memenangkan semua lomba kecuali Paint Ball.

Saat aku sedang menyimak penjelasan dari Shikamaru, tiba-tiba saja Guy-sensei memangilku, dengan langkah buru-buru aku mengahmpiri Guru olah raga tersebut.

Dia menyuruhku menolongnya untuk membenarkan beberapa Dokumen yang ada di ruang Kepala Sekolah, lebih tepatnya membantu membereskan beberapa Dokumen yang berantakan disana.

Aku mengurutkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut dengan sortir di mulai dari tahun kelulusan, dan ya.. Tanganku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah dokumen kelulusan siswa dan di dalamnya terdapat foto kakak-ku Itachi-nii.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku harus pindah kesekolah ini, aku harus menjadi seperti dia?

Apa-apaan ini?

Bodoh, dia pikir semua akan seperti yang dia rencanakan, apa dia juga berfikir kalau akau ini seperti yang ia katakan soal anak-anak K.I.S?

Ini membuatku sedikit marah, untuk apa Itachi-nii menyuruhku sekolah disini. Apa dia pikir aku bisa mengembalikan Nama sekolah jelek ini?

Jangan harap, yang ada akulah yang akan menghancurkan sekolah ini dengan cara yang halus dan pasti!

Dengan secepat mungkin aku merapikan dokumen-dokumen itu, klemudian aku berpamitan pada Guy-sensei untuk kembali kekelas ku.

Oh... Damn! Handphone ku tidak ada di saku celana seragam yang ku kenakan. Aku benar-benar bingung mencari handphoneku, seingatku tadi... Ah... Sial aku lupa kalau handphone-ku masih tergeletak diatas meja kelasku.

Gawat, aku harus segera mengambilnya sebelum anak-anak itu melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

Dengan langkah cepat, aku berlari menuju kelasku di lantai Dua sekolah ini. Dan ya handphoneku masih disana.

Tergeletak diatas mejaku dan tak di sentuh oleh siapapun, jadi aku yakin kalau handphone-ku aman.

"Tadi handphone-mu berdering terus?" celetuk Sai sambil merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Apa kau memegang handphone-ku?" jawabku sambil memberi pertanyaan pada Sai.

"tidak, mana mungkin aku berani" Sahut Sai sambil berjalan melewatiku meninggalkan kelas kami, dan saat ia berada di ambang pintu ia berbalik arah dan menatapku lembut.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, anak-anak sudah menunggu kita" ucap Sai sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan di wajahnya tergambar senyum andalan-nya. Yang biasa anak-anak menyebut senyuman itu dengan 'Fake Smile'.

Ah... Sukurlah ternyata ke-khawatiranku bisa hilang, bagaimanapun juga aku takut jika saja ini di K.I.S maka Handphone-mu sudah jadi bahan perbincangan dan mereka akan memeriksa apa yang kamu lakukan jika handphone mu tertinggal seperti punya-ku tadi.

Aku berjalan di belakang Sai, aku terus menatap pungung Sai yang ada di depan-ku. Ternyata Sai mempunyai rambut yang sepertinya di 'Rebonding', pungung yang tegak dan tinggi badan yang sedikit tinggi.

"Hey Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" celetuk Shikamaru ketika aku dan Sai di depan pintu gerbang.

"Maaf, hari ini aku ada acara keluarga, jadi..."

"Ya aku mengerti, bersenang-senanglah Sasuke" Sahut Lee dengan berlalu begitu saja, ia memberi sebuah kode pada anak-anak yang lain dan mereka pun berjalan bergerumul.

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ketika Shikamaru menoleh kearah-ku yang amat jauh dari mereka, seperti tatapan kecewa yang ia pakai saat ini. Mungkin saja ini cuma ketakutan ku sendiri.

(O＿O)

Neji tampak antusias mendengar penjelasanku, tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi si gendut adalah pancingan, jadi kita harus menyerang dari kanan dan kiri" ucap Neji setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

"hn.." jawabku singkat.

Anak-anak K.I.S tersenyum puas, dan ya inilah saat pembalasan dendam akan kekalahan K.I.S selama dua tahun.

Tapi kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini, bahkan aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri, apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?

Kuputuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka mungkin akan menghilangkan sedikit ketidak nyamanan ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" pangil seseorang ketika aku membuka pintu Toilet.

"Sai, sedang apa kau disini?" Aku kembali bertanya pada Sai yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Aku sedang membeli Buku, lalu kau sendiri sedang apa?" jawab Sai sambil menunjukan kantong plastik yang didalamnya ada sebuah buku, dan di lanjutkannya dengan memberi pertanyaan padaku.

"Bukan urusan mu" Ucapku agak ketus, karena aku tidak suka saat dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau senyum Sai itu seperti tersirat sebuah makna yang siapa pun tak akan mengerti.

Dia tetap tersenyum, meski aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ketus.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok Sasuke-kun" gumamnya saat ia melewatiku.

oOo

Mataku terasa berat, bahkan untuk membuka mata selebar mungkin terasa mustahil. Padahal aku sedang mempersiapkan keperluan untuk jungel Survivor besok.

Tas ransel yang cukup besar itu sudah hampir penuh, sebenarnya terlalu penuh karena Ibu membawakan beberapa bekal. Seperti kotak P3K dan beberapa biskuit.

"Sasuke-kun... Apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara ibu di balik pintu kamar ku.

"Sebentar lagi Bu" jawabku sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"ada apa bu?"

"ehm.. Sai datang kesini, tadi kakak mu memintanya kesini"

Untuk apa 'fake smile' itu kemari, mengangu saja?

"kakak mu belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya"

"Jadi apa hubunganya denganku?"

Ibu tersenyum dan benar saja ini sebuah tanda kalau Ibu meminta sesuatu padaku dan aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Jemput Sai, dia bilang kalau dia sedang berada di kantor kakak mu Sasuke" ucap Ibu sambil tersenyum yang bermakna perintah itu, akh... Kenapa mesti aku yang menjemput anak itu.

Merepotkan?

Padahal mataku sudah ngantuk pada level tinggi tapi kenapa aku harus menjemput 'Fake smile', motor matic ku berjalan cukup pelan.

Itachi-nii berulang kali menelphon-ku tapi ku abaikan saja, lagi pula aku sedang menyetir motor.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat kerja Itachi-nii, Sai berjalan mendekat kearahku. Dia yang tadi duduk di anak tangga depan gedung sambil bertopang dagu.

"maaf.. Sudah merepotkan mu" ucap Sai sambil membungkuk padaku.

Kuberikan helm cadangan pada Sai dan sambil memberi sebuah aba-aba agar dia duduk di 'Jok' belakang motor matic ku, dia duduk dengan tenang sambil mengutak-atik Handphone layar sentuhnya.

Ku lajukan dengan sedikit cepat motor matic ku, sesekali kulirik Sai yang duduk di belakang. Yang terlihat cuma bibirnya saja yang kadang tersenyum dan cemberut, tak ada obrolan antara kami.

Dan sepertinya dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, hingga kami sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan dia menyuruhku berbelok memasuki sebuah Gang kecil. Dia menyuruhku berhenti di depan sebuah flat berlantai sepuluh, dia bilang kalau dia akan mengambil tas ranselnya untuk keperluan besok.

Dia menyuruhku untuk turun dan mengikutinya, aku berjalan di belakang Sai menuju flat-nya. Flat kecil yang rapi, di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah Televisi tua dan sebuah kipas angin. Dan di dinding terpajang berbagai lukisan yang bisa di bilang bagus, malah sangat bagus.

"silahkan duduk Sasuke-kun" dia mempersilahkan-ku untuk duduk, aku mengambil duduk di dekat jendela dan aku di suguhi sebuah pemandangan yang bagus dari lantai Delapan gedung ini.

Sai masih di dalam kamarnya, sepertinya Dia sedang merapikan beberapa keperluanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucapnya saat ia keluar dari kamarnya di flat-nya.

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku menuju pintu, dia keluar terakhir kemudian ia mengunci pintu flatnya.

Ku kemudikan lagi motor matic-ku menuju rumah-ku yang bisa di bilang cukup jauh dari flat Sai, kami harus memutar cukup jauh hingga terasa pegal di pundak dan kaki-ku.

oOo

Aku benar-benar heran ketika melihat Ibu-ku bertemu dengan Sai, seperti seorang Ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anaknya.

Bahkan Ibu langsung men-cuek-an ku yang notabene anaknya sendiri, apa-apaan ini?

Bahkan Ayah juga begitu. Beliau lebih memperhatikan Sai.

"Ibu, apa Itachi-nii sudah pulang?"

"belum Sasuke-kun"

Ku rogoh saku celana pendek yang ku kenakan dan mengeluarkan Handphone-ku, ku coba mengirim pesan pada Itachi-nii.

'hey keriput, bocah itu sudah di rumah cepatlah pulang'

Pesan terkirim ke Phonesell Itachi-nii, dan tak lama kemudian dia membalas pesanku tersebut.

'wah.. Terimakasih pantat ayam, tolong kau tanyakan pada Sai apa dia membawa desain Mug untuk perusahaan Tohoshinki'

Dasar keriput, seenaknya saja memangil orang seperti itu. Aku menghampiri Sai yang duduk di ruang tengah yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ayah dan Ibu.

"Sai, tadi Itachi-nii mengirim pesan padaku dan dia bertanya apa kau membawa desain yang kau janjikan padanya?"

Sai sedikit berfikir, kemudian ia membuka sebuah buku gambar yang ada di tas kecilnya.

"ehm.. Aku belum menyelesaikannya" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan senyum palsu itu.

"ohya Sasuke, Sai ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian istirahat saja" Ayah memerintahkan Kami untuk segera tidur.

Ini yang tidak kusenangi, aku harus berbagi kamar dengan Sai. Padahal aku sudah meminta pada Ibu agar Sai tidur di kamar tamu, tapi apa yang aku dapat. Ibu malah bilang 'kalian kan satu sekolah jadi lebih baik kalian tidur satu kamar biar besok kalian bisa bekerja sama dalam kompetisi tahunan', ya begitulah ibuku.

Saat masuk kekamarku Sai memilih untuk duduk di sofa, dan dia mengeluarkan buku Sketsa yang ada di dalam Tasnya.

Dia berbaring disana dengan bantalan sofa, ia mengeluarkan se-pack rokok. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan mulai menyalakan-nya.

"mau.." tawar Sai sambil menyodorkan padaku se-pack rokok.

"apa orang Tua mu tahu kalau kau merokok?" tanyaku, kulihat raut wajahnya menjadi lunak dan sendu.

Sepertinya pertanyaan-ku salah, ia mengambil nafas kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ke Dua Orang Tua-ku meninggal Tiga tahun yang lalu" ucapnya sambil mengerakan pensil ditangan-nya dengan cekatan.

Akh... Sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh meluncur begitu saja dari mulut-ku.

Dia Sai masih tetap menggerakkan pensil itu diatas kertas, sedangkan aku mulai merasa ngantuk.

Kami tak mengobrol apapun setelah aku bertanya soal orang tua Sai, dia sangat aneh ketika menggoreskan pensil itu diatas kertas. Dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan terlihat sangat dewasa, bahkan ekpresinya sangat berbeda-beda ketika ia menggambar.

oOo

Jam diatas nakas kamarku menunjukan pukul 5:15, aku terbangun seperti biasanya. Kulihat Sai masih tidur dan buku sketsa Sai tergeletak di lantai, terbuka begitu saja sehingga muncul berbagai macam lukisan. Tanpa meminta ijin Sai, ku ambil buku sketsa itu dan mulai membuka lembar-demi lembar.

Tanganku berhenti bergerak membuka lembaran kertas itu, mataku terpaku pada sebuah gambar Jendela yang terbuka lebar dan gordin yang tertiup angin.

Nampak sangat nyata, ada perasaan damai ketika melihat lukisan itu. Kubuka lembar terakhir, kudapati lukisan diriku yang sedang menopang dagu melihat kearah samping. Tepatnya arah jendela, dan efek cahaya yang ia buat sangat detail dan terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Dan aku nampak sangat bercahaya disana dan lukisan ini nampak seperti berada di ruang kelasku.

"argh..." lenguh Sai sambil merentangkan kedua tangan-nya, dia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya dan aku dengan terburu-buru meletakan buku sketsa Sai.

"Sudah bangun, cepat sana mandi"

Dia menganguk kemudian Sai bangkit dari sofa itu, kulemparkan sebuah handuk berwarna putih kearah Sai.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku, sedangkan aku keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar orang tua-ku.

oOo

Kulihat Itachi-nii sudah duduk di kursi-nya meja makan, di piringnya sudah ada roti bakar.

Sedangkan Sai duduk di sebelahku menikmati roti bakar sama dengan punya-ku dan keluargaku.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Itachi-nii mengantarkan kami menuju tempat dimana diadakan Jungle survivor.

Jantungku berdebar hebat ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti kompetisi ini, disana Shikamaru dan teman sekelas sudah menunggu kami.

Sai nampak tenang dan tak sedikit pun di wajahnya terlihat gugup, padahal aku sangat mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan gugup-ku ini.

Ya... Disinilah, di hutan ini semua akan dimulai semua rencana yang telah aku dan Neji rencanakan. Rencana menumbangkan Nami Shiro'i School, membuat mereka kalah dan malu.

TO BE CONTINUED

owari

makssih yg udah review part 1

:: hehehehehe doa mu terkabulkan wkwkwkwkw, makasih ya.. review lagi ya

punchan:: ini udah aku lanjut, makasih ya... udah review, toko utamanya sasuke... doakan update kilat ya


End file.
